The Quest for New Pokemon Part 3
by Cferra
Summary: continued from part 2


The Quest for New Pokémon 

Written by Cferra 

Part 3 

"Squirtle! Water Gun!" Chris, Arti's junior trainer ordered.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle responded as a jet of water sprayed at a strange green and blue lizard.

"Modo" the grass pokémon whined as its neck frill shrank.

"Okay.ultra ball GO!!" Chris smiled as he caught Modo in the pokéball.

After Chris's stop at Viridian City to heal Charizard, he met up with a trainer called Nick and helped him catch a Houou. Since that adventure, Chris quickly went back on the road, which would lead him to Melas Town. Since he saw a Modo, he figured that he was close to town.

"Well, that was enough fun for a whileI hope we get to Melas soon." Chris smiled as he put Modo's pokéball in Ponyta's saddlebag and started making dinner.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the forest, Bonnie and Clyde of Team Rocket had captured a Granite and placed it in a small cage.

"The boss will promote us now that we have a Granite and not Jessie and James!" Bonnie smiled as she teased the caged rock/fighting pokémon with food.

"Grrrrr.grrrrr." Granite growled.

"Stop that! You'll get it upset!" Clyde snapped.

"Oh be quietthat thing is harmless!" Bonnie responded as Granite broke free and ran off.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!!" Clyde barked.

"What did I do?" Bonnie inquired.

"Never mindlets go get it before the boss has our heads!" Clyde grumbled as he ran after Granite.

" Sigh.MEN!" Bonnie exclaimed as she ran after Clyde

* * *

As soon as Chris started to clean up his campsite, his Zubat ears picked up a loud scream coming from inside the forest.

"HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a voice cried.

"Hang on!!" Chris shouted as he jumped onto Ponyta and then galloped to where the voice came from.

Chris soon came to a clearing where he saw one guy around Chris's age on the ground knocked out cold and a girl with black hair up against a rock being cornered by a strange rock creature.

"Whoathat's got to be a new pokémon." Chris stated as he dismounted Ponyta and brought out his pokédex.

"Granite, a rock/fighting pokémon. This pokémon rarely attacks humans and is often found in Melas Caverns." The pokédex stated as Chris asked for information.

"Rarely? This guy must have changed his mind real quick." Chris responded.

"Grrranite! Grrrannn!" the Granite growled.

"Vaporeon, Squirtlecombine your water guns and knock that creature out!" Chris exclaimed as he released his two water pokémon.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle exclaimed as he and Vaporeon cornered Granite.

"Vaporeon!" Vaporeon barked as he and Squirtle soaked Granite.

"Great job you two! Ultra ball GO!!!!!!!" Chris smiled as he captured Granite.

As soon as Granite was caught, Chris went to the girl who screamed earlier.

"You okay? What's your name?" Chris inquired as he helped the girl up.

"I'm fineMy name's Rosemary and this guy just getting his barings came to my rescue just before you showed up." Rosemary smiled as if she was attracted to Chris.

"My name's AdamI heard this scream and I came running here and got hit by that rock." Adam replied while holding his head. "What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Chris replied.

"WellI had just caught a Cubone when suddenly I was ambushed by that rock pokémon. Jolteon, Nidoran, Butterfree, Rattata and Vulpix wouldn't have stood a chance." Rosemary explained.

"My Gyarados definitely would have rocked the rocktoo bad I got smashed first." Adam smirked as he held his Gyarados's pokéball.

"I guess.so, what's your story Adam?" Chris inquired.

"Well, I'm a pokémon trainer from Melas Town and Ihelp at the gyms there." Adam grinned.

"Okay. Guess Melas Caverns isn't too far from here then." Chris responded.

"You want to go there?" Rosemary asked as she turned pale white and looked at Adam.

"Uhyeah I'm on assignment for Professor Oak. He wanted me to catch strange and unusual pokémon in the area. I already have three." Chris responded. "There a problem with the caverns?"

"Well.there's a legend about the caverns. It is said that there is another possible legendary pokémon that is the gatekeeper of a mysterious portal. No one has ever ventured far enough into it for fear that whatever is inside the portal will be unleashed upon the earth." Adam gulped.

"If you goyou should be careful and let us come along just in case something bad happens." Rosemary stated.

"Okaymaybe we should go and see this for ourselves. Maybe we can put everyone at ease. I have to get pokémon in those caverns." Chris suggested.

"Alright.if you want to go there. I'll come." Rosemary sighed.

"Sure! I'll come." Adam smiled.

"First lets get to Melas Town and to the pokémon centre. I need to make a call."

* * *

While Chris and his new traveling companions make their way to Melas Town, the caverns that Adam and Rosemary were describing have been entered by a tall blonde man who seemed to have sinister intentions.

"Heh hehso, this is the Melas caverns? I and I alone will venture across the portal and receive my very hearts' desire!" the man exclaimed.

"Go no further Armondo, gym leader of Melas Gym." A mysterious voice called.

"Whoor WHAT are you?" Armondo asked as he rose an eyebrow.

"You need not concern yourself with trivial information. We are none of your concern." The voice answered in a cold manner.

"I make it my business to know what is going on." Armondo replied as he sprinted further into the cave.

Armondo soon ran deeper into the caverns passing all sorts of ancient markings on the cave walls until he came across a portal with five symbols that looked like each of the stones which evolve some pokémon.

"STOP! None may enter!" the voice yelled.

"Oh, do give me a break." Armondo said as he rolled his eyes.

"You have been warned Armondo Mezzini. But, in order to open the door you need five pokémon that are effected by the leaf, moon, fire, water and thunderstone. Without them, you will never enter and once you do. YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE!" the voice continued.

"It appears that I will need to have the five stones or five pokémon with stone induced powers." Armondo said to himself. " I know where to get at least two.my junior trainer Adam's Flareon and Nidorino."

"You must get him here in order to open the doorway which will release the guardian pokémon: Diablo, the superfast mouse." The voice responded.

"A mouse? HAHAHAHAHA..you are kidding right? Don't worry, I'll get him here soon enough to deal with this mouse." Armondo laughed.

Very well, we shall teleport you to your gym so that you may lead him here. But first you must leave a leaf stone pokémon here." The voice growled.

"Okaygo Victreebel!" Armondo said as he unleashed Victreebel.

"Victree?" Victreebel asked as Armondo vanished.

"Do not worry about your master. He will return for you." The voice said finally revealing itself to be an old man with a knarled cane and a headband covering his left eye.

In a flash of light. Armondo appeared in his gym. He was in pain, but it did not matter. He was determined to make his gym an official Pokémon League Gym and all he needed was Adam. While limping, he searched the gym with his eyes slanted, the other trainers there dared not stand in his way. He looked out a window and saw Adam walking into town with two other people and sneered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris and his new friends end up at the Melas Town Pokémon centre. 

"That sure was a quick trip to town." Chris said as he handed his pokéballs to Nurse Joy.

"Yeah, we weren't that far away. I hope we get to Melas Caverns by tomorrow." Adam smiled.

"How come you all of a sudden want to go to that horrible place?" Rosemary asked.

"Well, I plan on catching whatever pokémon live there. And I figured that maybe afterwards we can go to the Canobie Park." Adam replied.

"Great, I'd love to go with you once this adventure is over. I hope that you don't mind." Chris smiled.

"Well, we don't mind." Rosemary smiled.

"Thanks Rosieexcuse me I got to use the phone." Chris smiled back.

"I think he likes you Rose." Adam whispered as Rose jabbed him in the ribs.

Chris noticed his two companions horsing around and figured that they must have known each other a real long time. Once at the phone, he quickly dialed up Arti's house.

"Hello?" Arti asked.

"Hey there ArtiI finally made it to Melas Town." Chris smiled.

"Great, get some new pokémon! Maybe you should transfer the new ones you caught here for safe keeping." Arti suggested.

"Okay, I'll have Joy transfer pokéballs to the Prussian Town Pokémon Centre. Can you pick them up in the morning? Granite, Ribbi and Modo might be a handful. I had to rescue a girl from that Granite." Chris explained.

"I'll consider myself warned." Arti winked.

"One more thing, Melas Caverns might be a challenge.seeing how the locals think its cursed." Chris replied.

"Just put their minds at ease when ya enter Chris and be careful. I think they might have as many mysteries as Prussian. I gotta go. I think I am p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t and I was just on the way to find out for sure." Arti explained.

"You mean you and Gary" Chris started to say.

"Yeah, but don't tell anyone. Am I making myself clear?" Arti asked.

"Crystal! I'll take the secret until the baby comes. Then people are going to wonder." Chris smiled.

"Better be Christopher!" Arti smiled.

"Don't worry and please don't use my full name. It's like I'm in trouble or something." Chris replied.

"Okay, see you in a week or so CHRIS!" Arti said as she hung up the phone.

"Okay ARTI!" Chris smiled.

After Chris hung up, he went to the front desk where Adam and Rosemary were still standing.

"Here you go. Your pokémon are fighting fit. Please come again." Nurse Joy smiled as she handed Chris all his pokémon.

"Joy, can you send three of my pokémon to the Prussian Town Pokémon Centre?" Chris asked.

"Sure. It'll be my pleasure." Joy smiled.

Chris then handed the pokéballs containing Granite, Ribbi and Modo to Joy.

"Why do you want them to go there?" Adam asked.

"Well, I am a junior trainer there, hence the suit. Mygym leader will take care of them while we travel." Chris explained.

"Okay, sometimes I wish this town had an official gym. But, Melas Town's gym leader does not like the rules of the Pokémon league." Adam whined.

"Speaking of the suithow come you haven't taken off your hat?" Rosemary asked totally ignoring Adam's complaint.

"UhMaybe I'll explain later." Chris said as sweat drops formed on his forehead.

Suddenly, The doors of the pokémon centre were ripped open by Armondo and he did not look too good. His hair was burnt off and he was covered in dirt.

"Adam, my son! COME! You have work that needs to be done." Armondo gasped as he fainted.


End file.
